5e Race: Felis
Felis are the result of an eccentric druid that also happened to be a crazy cat lady. Felis were originally awakened cats, but now they have bred into their own race. Felis Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Felis live around 20 years. Alignment. Felis tend to be neutral or chaotic. Size. Felis walk on 4 legs and weigh about 8-10 pounds. Your size is Tiny. Your Tiny size may give advantage on stealth checks based on DM discretion. Speed. Your base walking speed is 40 feet. Feeble. You make Strenth checks with disadvantage. Your carrying capacity is half that of a Medium sized creature. Four-legged. You have Advantage on Balance checks and on saves to avoid falling prone. You the lack opposable thumbs to wield weapons and tools. Nimble Climber. You may make Climb checks with your Dexterity modifier instead of Strength. Claws. You are profcient with your unarmed strikes, which deal 1 slashing damage on a hit. Nine Lives. You can fail 9 death saves before you die, instead of 3. Additionally you regain 1 hit point on a natural 19 when rolling death saves. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 30 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Subrace Three main subraces of Felis exist:Feral, Hearth, and Magus. Choose one of these subraces. Feral Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Street Smart. You gain a +2 bonus to Perception and Insight checks. Street Fighting. Your unarmed strikes are treated as if you were small sized. Your claws deal 1d3 slashing damage. Hearth Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Cauldron Chef. You gain proficiency in Cook's utensils. You may use mage hand to use tools that you are proficient with. Innate Spellcasting. You gain the Mage Hand and Prestidigitation cantrips. You may spend 10 minutes to cast Tenser's Floating Disk as a 1st-level ritual. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Magus Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Sharp Wit. Engineering. 'New Feats' Eye of the TIger Prerequisite: Felis, proficiency in Perception You can double your proficiency bonus in Perception. Additionally if there is a surprise round, you can always act in it unless you are incapacitated. Feline Quickness Prerequisite: Felis, Dexterity 15 or higher You gain +1 to Initiative checks. Additionally you may Dash or Disengage as a bonus action. Felis Magic Prerequisite: Felis, Charisma 13 or higher Choose three of the following spells: alarm, detect good and evil, detect thoughts, expeditious retreat, feather fall, invisibility, jump, protection from evil and good, see invisibility, speak with animals, spider climb, unseen servant. You may cast your chosen spells at their lowest level once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. You may take this feat more than once. If you do, you may choose three additional spells from the list. Category:Homebrew Category:5e D&D Category:Races